bigstorylittleheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Junks Strategy for Priests
Strategy provided by Junk Junks Priest Strategy Guide(Click here to discuss the guide on the forums) priests should stick to healing fountain and revive for starters and should know that its their job to tank for archers and engineers (if your team is in your circle you need to absorb dps from whoever is chasing them revive any who die and help the engineer get his turret up in the begining of the game) Breaking the gate: make the mad rush up the middle pushing back the opposing team and healing fragile lvl 1 teamates once you get to the other side start with your healing circle at the very edge of the ramp leading to the gate so that your team can run around and not be forced into a small area while the opposing team picks them off from both sides. if the other team is good you will want to keep placing healing circle near the outside untill your team gathers at the mouth of the gate(outside of AOE range) then when you have your circle available place it between the statue and the walls left over after the gate is broken and run thru the enemy(if/when there are no turrets inside)when you get back to your team drop the statue place a healing circle and pick up statue again while getting healed, once the statue is outside and in the center drop it revive any player you can and go back to healing the team, the lowest lvl player (other than a healer) should them walk the statue back while the team keeps most of the opposing team inside their base (usually a random player will go and "protect" the person carrying the statue, but this is a mistake unless there are 2 people going after it the person carrying it should drop it immediately and kill the other person(kill both if you can) Leveling up in the spirit shop: a priest should always go for healing power first healing duration second cooldown reduction last in a long game you can literally keep a healing circle down almost full time (and it becomes possible to toss it on players you are running past on the way to the fight) Reviving: FIRST place healing circle,THEN REVIVE(do NOT revive people with a lvl 2 revive or under its a free extra kill for the enemy) this mechanic needs to be fixed but if you are going to try and revive someone look for the person with the highest lvl thats dead not your friend who is killing bots theres a reason for this,, a persons down time is affected by their lvl i have noticed and the higher lvl the player is the longer they are out of the game if they die(myself included) while low lvl players seem to revive in an instant(personally i think all should revive based on the amount of time the game has gone by so that new people do not feed a skilled team free kills this is how gate breaking is made possible btw) Crabs if your team is very good you need to place a healing pool on them and kill some crabs! this does a couple of things it levels you up without kills AND it removes the crab and doesnt let the opposing team get that exp, a lvl 1 priest can kite the crab and kill it then go place a healing circle on the team and go kill the other crab right after. Yeti`s yetis are lvl 5 and up for a priest(depending on gear) and shouldnt be tried before that without help from a teamate. More later....